EP-B-1 454 531 discloses a known filleting system and method for filleting poultry. It is known from EP-B-1 454 531 that the processing station that is used in the filleting system is selected from the group comprising at least one skinner, one wishbone remover, one fillet scraper, one breastbone scraper and a cutter for halving breast fillets. This means that at least one of the mentioned particular types of operational devices may be selected as a processing station to be used in the filleting system.
Although the method of operation of the filleting system according to EP-B-1 454 531 is quite satisfactory in the obtained results with regard to quality of the harvested meat, it is an object of the instant invention to further improve the quality and grade of the breast fillets and/or breast fillet halves and/or front halves that are harvested with this type of process and with this type of filleting system.
US2009/0170417 discloses a method for filleting and a filleting system for poultry or poultry parts, such as chickens or chicken parts, comprising a conveyor system or line incorporating carriers for the poultry or poultry parts, with at least one processing station provided in or along the conveying path of the conveyor system or line for processing the poultry or poultry parts, wherein the processing station is a cutting instrument that is placed following a fillet scraper, and is embodied with a cutting-edge or cutting edges for cutting loose tissue connections that have remained between the carcass of the poultry or poultry part and it's inner and outer fillets after passing the fillet scraper. Similar systems are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,299, EP-A-0 756 826 and EP-A-1 574 133.